


A Courageous Beauty

by Hooda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Admiration, F/M, Fluff, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: “You’re staring again,” she whispers that night as they lie together under their covers, fingers idle and retracing maps across the other’s body.“It’s my job,” he evades, pulling a strand of her hair between her brows.She blows it out of the way with a grin. It lands just over a temple.“Not here; it’s not.”_______Cassian and the moment he realizes he falls for Jyn





	A Courageous Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewLeeland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/gifts).



> For the lovely NewLeeLand, who is so amazingly supportive and lending a word where I need one! Keep inspiring! - H:)

He still remembers the moment he knew he was a goner for her. 

She was fresh in from a mission away, her hair mussed over one side of her face enough to line her sharp eyes. There was a finality to the way her boots crunched along the gravel of the landing platforms, like she was certain of where her feet were carrying her.

Confidence rang true and strong through her muscles as she hoisted a bag over one shoulder and reached out with the other to commemorate a comrade nearby. Her smile flashed short but long enough to remind him she was safe, happy, content here with their life.

Eyes flashing green and free, she reached her fingers to trace the scruff of his growing beard when he greets her at the doors to the hangars. He sees her then in sunlight of a dying day; her eyes wide and caressing every inch of him in her own homecoming.

She was beautiful, and real, so powerful in those moments he truly stopped to just _gaze._

“You’re staring again,” she whispers that night as they lie together under their covers, fingers idle and retracing maps across the other’s body.

“It’s my job,” he evades, pulling a strand of her hair between her brows.

She blows it out of the way with a grin. It lands just over a temple.

“Not here; it’s not.”

“Maybe I just like to admire then,” he chuckles so softly she rolls her eyes. The covers rustle softly in the dim light as she shuffles to pull them down. The hair on her exposed arms prickled into standing life. Cassian sucks in a breath at the unwanted invitation of the cold breeze to his cocoon of warmth.

Jyn wears one of his grey thermal shirts, but it was so long it reached past her waist, serving more as a nightgown than actual shirt. Her hair was tangled but out of its bun, half tangled between his fingers as he pushed it out of the way to better see her in the dimming light.

“You’ve been so _admiring_ lately,” she hums, a sound so soft and content he cannot help the urge to press into her side, the arches of their noses pushing against the other’s. Every breath passes shared, every warm press of their skin transparent and honest to the other.

She half twists to curl onto his chest, arm curling around his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands splay at her waist, steady, sure, and convincing her to stay in place so he can memorize every dip and line in front of him. For a moment, their eyes stay focused, intense, scrutinizing.

“I never want to forget what happiness looks like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments - pos or neg - are always appreciated!


End file.
